Hurry Up and Save Me
by AvalonXNaruto
Summary: Laney is stuck in boarding school and even though she makes new friends, she misses Grojband. With a little musical assistance they find a way to get out of there with most of their dignity in tact. Better than it sounds. Slight crossover. Enjoy.


**(Sam**, Laney, _Chloe_ …..**Sam/Laney, **_**Chloe/Sam, **__**All Three,**__Chloe/Laney)_

**Laney's POV**

No gigs. No plans that just might work. No experiments gone horribly wrong. No blue haired guitarist driving me crazy with every touch.

It's been this way since I moved away from Peaceville. Even after six months I still miss the band. This stupid school doesn't rock that way.

Let me fill you in. A few months ago my prissy parents decided that it would be a good idea to sophisticate my rebellious ways so I can join them in their boring life. The band took it pretty hard, the twins just cried and refused to let go of me. Corey on the other hand looked so depressed, although he tried to hide it.

It's not all that bad I suppose. I made a great new friend, Sam Manson. Who was sent here for the same reason as me from a small ghost town called Amity Park. She had to leave her two best friends behind. It's so not cool that parents decide that they should have the perfect kid when the kid just wants to be themselves.

"Laney, are you coming. It's about to start." Sam called over from where she was sitting next to her laptop.

"Be there in a second." I hopped up and grabbed my bass.

See we came up with this plan to rebel against this school's strict school, so we wrote songs and broadcast them over the intercom. I'm shocked they haven't found us out yet. We also post them under a phony name on viewtube. The videos hitting millions of viewers every week.

This week's song was the first time we were showing our faces. The thought of getting expelled was all I could think about. I sent a text out to Grojband to watch the live-stream video.

"Ready?" Sam asks when I zoned out again.

"Hit it." I grin.

Chloe Sullivan, a super genius with a love for all things out of the ordinary, and my room-mate, clicks on the camera. Her bright smile ignites my own.

"Hey, for all of those who have heard our previous songs, thank you. This time it's a bit different. It's time for someone to hear our cries so we can stop pretending that this is who we are!"

The lap-top screen flashes a picture of the three of us in gaudy dresses with thick leather books balances precariously on our heads. We looked miserable. It flashes back to us and now that the cameras are set and timed perfectly to the song, thanks to Chloe, we begin playing the first few chords. I'm, obviously, on bass and I have a wireless mic wrapped around my ear. Sam is on guitar and has a mic stand in front of her. While Chloe is stationed behind the drum synthesizer and three keyboards. Her mic wrapped around her ear like mine. Grins plastered on all our faces.

I'm going through the same day  
Same place, same way I always do  
Then I saw you from the corner of my eye  
And it hit me like a ton of bricks,  
I can't lie 

I winked at the front camera before singing the second half of the intro.

Oh you got to me  
My life was alright living in black and white  
But you changed my point of view__

_**Show me your colors**__  
__**Show me your colors**__  
__**'Cuz without you I'm blue**__  
_(Without you I'm blue)__

We began jumping up and down to the beat. The screen showed the camera flashing between the twelve cameras.

_**Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
**_

Chloe looked up into the lens facing her from an aerial view with a passion flaming in her green eyes.

_I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you_

Sam and I began dancing around the room while still playing our instruments. The slides choreographed perfectly with some very unique camera angles.

**Corey's POV**

The girls where dancing and I must admit they looked great. Especially Lanes. Her emerald eyes shining with a light that I haven't seen since the girl's rage concert.

_**Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
**_**I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
**

The girl with purple eyes grimly smiled at the camera that was now focused on her before the view changed to a panoramic view of the three from above.

_(Show me your colors  
Show me your colors)_

Lanes than took over vocals and I knew I had to do something about getting her out of that school.

I have to have control of myself  
My thoughts, my mind  
Cause the way it's going down  
In my life I feel like a prisoner  
In a lie  
Are you feeling me 

Purple eyes started jumping around the room and the other girl with blond hair grinned at the camera and shook her head.

'**Cuz the way you make  
My break, my shake, my walls around  
I feel like I'm breaking out  
**_  
_

There was a knock on the door and a voice yelling inaudibly to the girls whose eyes widened, but they didn't pause in their performance.

_Show me your colors  
Show me your colors__  
'__**Cuz without you I'm blue**__  
(Without you I'm blue)  
__**  
**_

Four large men barged into the room with a petite woman standing behind them as she ordered them to capture the girls for their sub ordinance.

_**Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
**_

One of the men tried to grab the blond who just hit another chord and a shimmer of light passed around her instruments. The man collided with force field and a harsh electric shock spread through his muscles.

_**Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me**__  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you  
__(Hurry hurry up)__  
_

The other three attempted to grab Lanes and the Goth girl, both of which skillfully dodged them. One flying over Lanes' head and crashed into one of the cameras. The other two using some karate or something to try to bring them down.

___**Hurry up and save me**__ (_Save me_)  
__**Hurry up and save me**__ (_Save you_)  
__**Hurry up and save me**_(Save me)_  
__**Hurry up and save me  
**_I just wanna feel alive  
_**And I do when I'm with you**__  
_  


Their instruments began to glow the farther along the fight went and in one swift move both of the girls landed a charged hit on their opponent with the body of their guitar/bass.

My window's opened up  
Tonight I'm crawling out  
Will you be there are you waiting  
Will you be there will you save me__

"I'll be there Lanes!" I screamed. The twins gave me a weird look, but I ignored them. The battle raged on in the monitor.

_(So just save me, so just save me)  
(Save me, save me)_** You can save me**_  
(Save me, __**save me**__) _I know you can save me  
So just, so just save me  
_**Without you I'm blue  
**__  
_

With the men defeated by these badass girls the woman, I'm presuming to be the headmistress, is calling for back up. The girls began putting all of their energy back into their performance.

_**Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
Hurry up and save me  
**_I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you__

_Hurry up and save me__ (__**I'm blue**__)  
__Hurry up and save me__ (__**Are you**__)  
__Hurry up and save me (__**Are you**__**)**__  
Hurry up and save me__ (__**Are you)**__  
_**I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you**__

_**Hurry up and save me**__ (__Save me__)  
__**Hurry up and save me**__ (__Save me__)  
__**Hurry up and save me**__ (__Save me__)  
__**Hurry up and save me**__ (_Save me_)  
_I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you__

**Hurry up and save me**_ (Save you)  
_**Hurry up and save me**_ (Save me)  
_**Hurry up and save me**_ (Save you)  
_**Hurry up and save me**_ (Save me)  
I just wanna feel alive  
And I do when I'm with you (_**Save you**_)  
__**Save me, save me**_

With the performance over the girls flickered on the screen before the cameras showed an empty room and a very peeved woman standing in the doorway.

"Well, that was something." Kon stated while Kin nodded his head in agreement.

"Where did they go?" I asked Kin, the smarter of the two.

He thought for a moment before re watching and analyzing the footage.

"Aliens!" Kon yelled just as the groj door flipped open.

"Not exactly." The red headed bassist smirked at the boy's conspiracy theory.

I ran over to her and wrapped her small frame in mine. Just thankful to have her back.

"How did you get out of there?" I questioned her.

"Sam, Chloe, and I left yesterday. However, we set up holograms to play in our place. Chloe's a super genius. Even smarter than you Kin."

Kin wasn't too happy about that.

"And?" Kon prompted.

"And," She drew it out, mocking the larger twin's inpatients, "when the men came we had the holograms remote controlled and gave one of the best performances ever."

"That was a wicked awesome song, Lanes. Did you write it?"

"Yeah, I've been writing my own stuff for years now. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Core."

I was a little peeved that she had such awesome songs that really could have pushed Grojband even farther, but I was still just glad she was back. It was then that I noticed how red her face was and that my arms where still wrapped tightly around her waist.

"Just share some of them with us in the future, alright?" I bopped her nose.

"Deal. Where did the twins go?"

Looking around I didn't see them and shrugged my shoulders. Oh well, more time with my Lanes works for me.

"Hey, Core?" She asks a few minutes later after we got settled on the couch.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you call me 'Guy' or 'Fella' anymore?"

"'Cause you're neither a guy nor a fella. You are a very lovely girl." Her face turned a crimson shade that put a smile on my lips.

"Oh."

Nothing else was said for a very long peaceful while. The next morning I found Lanes gone and I could have sworn that last night wasn't a dream. Then I saw the note written in her neat cursive explaining how she would be back, she just had a few other things to take care of with Chloe and Sam.


End file.
